n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Taijutsu
Ishi no Karada Taijutsu (Stone Body Taijutsu) Official Stone Taijutsu Style Purpose: The purpose of the Ishi no Karada style is to give and take huge amounts of damage, using the powerful muscles of a highly trained body, using both arms and legs. Speed is not as important as stamina and strength, although it does play a role. History: A taijutsu style as old and timeless as the mountains themselves, it is unknown exactly how the Ishi no Karada came into existence. It is a style that has been passed down generation by generation in various dojos of Earth Country. When Iwagakure was created, it was only natural that the shinobi there would use the most popular fighting style in the Earth Country. Through the use of chakra, it was greatly enhanced into the mighty form of taijutsu that it is today. Movement: Body movement itself is not very fast, as the users of the Ishi no Karada taijutsu concentrate more on power then on speed. Basic movement is possible, but it isn’t very developed. The user can move around on his feet, jump a few feet in the air, but that’s about it. Dodging is out of the question, since the style focuses on taking hits. A real juggernaut, a Ishi no Karada practitioner will continually move toward his intended target, ignoring the various attacks that can fall upon him, to crush him with his powerful fists and feet. The speed of punches, strikes, kicks, however, can reach incredibly high velocities in the higher levels of the style. The movement of attacks is very linear; using the concept that the shortest distance combined with maximum strength produces fast and powerful attacks. The strength within the leg muscles also allows the user to jump. The jumping, however, is not used for movement or dodging. Moving forward about one foot is all that is possible within the style, even in the higher stages. The jumping allows for combos to be made midair, a form of juggling that the techniques within the style allow. The combos can, of course, only be done with permission from the owner. Training Methods: Ishi no Karada practitioners spend nearly all their times refining attacks and learning to take hits. One user can literally go through dozens of punching bags and training poles, hitting the training equipment numerous times with feet, fists, and hands. As the shinobi grows in strength, he or she “advances” higher in terms of training equipment, using trees and even stone for practice. To learn to take damage, the users will train with another shinobi, who continually hits the user with taijutsu and ninjutsu. This builds up bodily srength and resistance against attacks. In terms of techniques involving chakra, practice makes perfect. A higher level shinobi usually first demonstrates the attack, then the user must continually practice. The chakra is used to enhance the power of attacks or to increase the effectiveness of the attack. Therefore, there is nothing that can really be done except practice, which increases the usefulness of such a technique and perfects the use of using a certain amount of chakra efficiently. *All techniques are included in using this taijutsu as one of your jutsu* Stage 1 Rank: Academy Stances: None Techniques: Tsuruhashihijishou (Pickaxe Elbow) Requirements: None Description: The only complicated move the shinobi is capable of at this stage. An elbow attack that is delivered downwards or backwards. Often combined in a combo. Shoushitsu (Rising Knee) Requirement: None Description: The user brings his knee upwards to knock the air out of the enemy’s stomach and to make the enemy more vulnerable and open for a new and more powerful attack. Hourakushou (Cave-in Palm) Requirement: None Description: A basic Taijutsu attac. Similar to how a Hyuuga attacks with a gentle fist attack, the Yama-Ken user rams his open palm forward to hit the enemy’s chest and belly. A direct hit can knock the air out of the opponent. Special Techniques: None Stage 2 Rank: Genin Stances: None Techniques: Hasai Houyou (Crushing hug) Requirement: None Description: The user lunges and puts his arms around his enemy’s whole body, holding their arms and upper body in a tight hug. He holds the enemy tightly, making it hard for the enemy to move. Upper level taijutsu users can easily escape. However, if the enemy is too weak, he is stuck and cannot move, leaving him vulnerable to attacks from other people. This technique can also have the unfortunate consequence of having the user being hurt by an attack from an ally. Kannyuu Tanima (Collapsing Valley) Requirement: None Description: The user readies his fists on either side of a part of the target’s body, most commonly the head or ribs, then pounds inward with great force at a slight downward angle. This is a simple but effective attack aims to distract the enemy by causing pain in two places simultaneously. Special Techniques: Doton Gurabo (Earth Element Stone Gloves) Description: By pounding both fists into the ground the user of this jutsu is able to pull them back out, covered in earth and held tightly together by chakra. Basically used like fists or a shield, the user is able to both defend and attack with them. Eventually, though, the stone will wear away after three posts. Kuma Kobushi (Bear Fist) Description: A highly powerful attack in which the user swats down at the target with a stiff, open palm, as if he were a grizzly bear clawing at an opponent. This move calls for focusing a lot of strength into the shoulder, arm, wrist, hand, and fingers to ensure a great amount of force being brought down on the enemy. The second stage of this attack is a temporary paralysis on the enemy if the hit connects squarely. For a short time, around 1 post, the target cannot move his muscles where hit. Stage 3 Rank: Genin Stance: None Techniques: Axe Kick Requirements: None Description: A powerful kick technique. The user swings his back foot upward, then brings it slamming down to hit the opponent with the bottom of the heel, usually on the opponent's shoulder. If the user misses, the foot can just swing back into position. Mountain Rising Requirements: None Description: A simple uppercut technique. The shinobi uses his back hand to swing upward for a vicious uppercut that can send a person with lower Strength stats flying. Double Rock Swing Requirements: None Description: A powerful double-hit combo that can also be used to fake out an opponent, the user first swings forward with a roundhouse kick from the back foot. Using the momentum of the kick, the user continues his turn, only bringing up a fist to backhand the opponent. If the first kick misses, it is possible that the opponent doesn't see the second attack coming, and can be hit by the flying backfist. Special Techniques: Doton Doryu Dango (Earth Element Mud Cannonball) Description: In this jutsu, the user collects and lifts a gigantic piece of earth (about the size of a beach ball) that can be thrown at his enemies, the max distance being about 20 feet. Doton: Jishin Ken (Earth Element: Earthquake Fist) Description: A good jutsu for creating openings, this one works by the user slamming a fist onto the ground, and using chakra increasing the shock created by the fist to make a small earthquake. The earthquake can't do a lot more than to shake people off their feet, though, and it only affects people within 10 feet of the user. Stage 4 Rank: Chuunin Stances: None Techniques: Shougekishou (Rising Impact Palm) Requirement: None Description: A palm attack that is directed straight upwards, capable of sending the heavy opponents or objects flying into the air. Once in the air, a follow-up attack is often made. Little to no damage is done with this attack. It is the follow-up that deals the most damage. Permission from the opponent must be given before this is done. Tokken (Tackle Charge) Requirement: None Description: The user charges forward, using his power to put a lot of strength to his shoulder to deal heavy damage to the opponent, as well as knock the enemy down with the user’s body weight. The attack often comes as a second or third attack in a series of combos. Yamayagi Mozou (Mountain Goat Mimic) Requirement: None Description: This attack calls for the user to head butt his opponent with the front of his forehead, causing painful damage to his enemy while absorbing the shock of recoil to prevent harm to his own brain. Requires no momentum to execute; the user can be standing still as little as 6 inches away from his target. Special Techniques: Banjin Houru (Savage Throw) Description: This technique calls for the user to grab onto the arm or leg of the opponent, and then use his entire body weight to swing his target around in two quick circles. Then, while the victim is still dizzy, the user immediately slams him into the ground to take immense damage to the head and torso. If done correctly, this should be one fluid movement. Jagged Dust Requirements: chakra 6 Description: Gathering chakra, the user creates a layer of dust which surrounds himself as a second skin. The chakra manipulates dust so that it becomes denser, and jagged edges appear, similar to rough uncut rocks and jewels. When punching, striking, and kicking there is now the added effect of getting hit with the jagged hard dirt, which can cause shallow wounds and scrapes. Stage 5 Rank: Chuunin Stances: None Techniques: Elbow Smash Requirement: None Description: Getting close to the opponent, the user grabs the back of the enemy’s head with one hand, then brings it toward himself quickly to smash the face with the elbow of the other arm. Stone Floor Sweep Requirement: None Description: Quickly crouching, the user sweeps out his back foot to hit the opponent’s legs. The attack causes the opponent’s legs to fall and make the user fall toward the ground. The user continues his sweep, and using the circular momentum, comes in for another sweep kick with the other foot, just as the opponent is about to hit the ground. The second kick usually hits the torso or arms of the opponent, making this a double hit combo. Steady Mountain Palm Requirement: None Description: A counter attack against taijutsu, the user uses the palm of his hand and the firm foundation of his legs to block an attack, usually a punch. The palm sticks forward and intercepts a punch. The punch hits the palm, which is steady and rock solid, and the shock and energy can cause the hand of the puncher to take damage, even break the bones of the fingers. The hand can, however, take damage as well. Special Techniques: Savage Downward Crash Description: First using Shougekishou to launch the opponent into the air, the user follows by jumping. At the apex of the jump, the user grabs the opponent, maneuvers the opponent underneath himself, and lands back on the ground with his knees on top of the opponent. This causes incredible amounts of damage to the torso, breaking ribs and damaging inner organs. The consent of the opponent’s owner, of course, must first be given. Rising Earth Pillar Description: Gathering chakra and strength into one hand, the user hits the ground hard, sending the chakra into the ground. The force causes a pillar of earth to shoot up to a height of 6 ft. Using chakra, the user can control where the pillar appears, usually underneath an opponent to surprise him. The earth pillar has a 1 foot diameter and can only appear within 7 ft of the user. Stage 6 Rank: Jounin Stance: None Techniques: Gangeki (Boulder Strike) Requirement: None Description: An amazingly powerful punch attack. Instead of attacking the enemy by tackling them, the user pulls back his fist while running before delivering a straight powerful punch that knocks down anyone or anything. Blocking this attack takes inhuman strength. Sledgehammer Heel impact (Hanmahirushou) Requirement: None Description: The user jumps far up in the air, gathers a lot of power into the right leg, foot and heel. Upon impact, the power is released and sent into whatever it hits. It deals an immense amount of damage to the torso, capable of splitting apart ribs and crushing inner organs. Flying boulder (Hishoumaruishi) Requirement: None Description: The user grabs the opponent’s limbs or body and spins around while holding the enemy. When enough speed and power has been gained from the spinning, the user throws the enemy into something solid like a tree or wall. The user may also throw the enemy towards another enemy. The maximum throwing distance is 50 yards. Special Techniques: Saido Nadare (Second Avalanche) Description: When the user punches a target, the natural resistance that an object bears is temporarily neutralized as it absorbs the shock of the impact. However, in this technique, the user punches his target once, and then punches a second time in a fraction of a second with the same fist, so quickly that it is undetectable to the naked eye. However, because the natural resistance of the object was taken away to protect against the first punch, the second punch deals maximum damage. This results in that object shattering completely, whether it be a rock or someone’s bone. Gansaku Shindou (False Tremor) Description: When the user runs at his opponent, he purposely stomps on the ground with immense force every step of the way, causing the earth to shake and tremble like a small earthquake with chakra sent through the feet. This is meant to upset the balance and concentration of the target. When the user reaches his opponent, he can follow up with any attack of his choice. For obvious reasons, this jutsu has no effect on enemies in the air. This jutsu also affects allies. Stage 7 Rank: Sannin Stance: None Techniques: Kiretsu Kire (Fissure Chop) Description: An attack that is as a follows, first sending the dominant hand into the air followed by the leg that matches with that arm (ie right arm and right leg) the leg slams down first causing the ground to vibrate stopping any sudden movements and the hand slams down onto the skull of the victim. Bone Crusher Description: A simple, yet devastating attack. The user grabs an arm or a leg. With immense power behind those fingers, the user crushes the bones within the fist, dealing immense amounts of pain and damage. This is usually used as a counter attack to punches or kicks. The user first blocks with a hand, then clenches his fist to deal the damage. Sky High Avalanche Description: An attack reminiscent of both wrestling and the Omote Renge, the user first palm strikes the user high up into the air. Jumping after, then user grabs the opponent's body, flips it around so that the head is toward the ground, grabs the neck with his legs, and plummets down toward the ground. The attack can go up as high as 10 ft. While the attack isn't a 100% positive kill attack, it can cause concussions and injured backs and necks. Special Techniques: Double Impact Fist Description: A highly powerful technique that is also incredibly difficult to perform. Using the same idea behind Saido Nadare, the technique is, instead, used with one single punch. While this may seem, at first, to be impossible, with a high amount of training, it can be done. The user makes a fist, but then extends out the fingers slightly, almost like a palm strike. But instead of hitting with the palm, the user hits the opponent with the second knuckles of the hand. This is the first hit that neutralizes the natural defenses. The hand then collapses in on itself, to create a fist, a split instant after the first hit of knuckles. This collapsing in is incredibly difficult to perform, since it has to have the full power of a punch behind it to truly deal damage. But when the user masters this punch, it is an incredibly fast and powerful attack that nearly none can match. Ishi Suji (Stone Muscle) Description: A split second before the opponent hits the user with a taijutsu attack, the user tightens his/her muscles. Due to extensive training these muscles quickly take any blow that comes its way and returns the force back up the body of their attacker, effectively reflecting the taijutsu attack. A highly powerful technique, the strain this gives to muscles can be intense. Can only be used three times a thread. Eternal Style of the Broken Sword no Kujikeruken Official taijutsu style of the Village Hidden Among the Stones The Eternal Style of the Broken Sword is one of the oldest and most respected fighting styles in the Earth Country. It is considered to be one of the greatest fighting styles because little has changed in the style since its conception back before the shinobi ever existed. The style has two main principals to it: •Power without focus is not power, it is arrogance. •Your weapon is your body, nothing else. The creator of the style actually gained the idea through watching a star fall from the sky. When he saw a star fall he went to its crash site to examine it. Once he got there he noticed the raw power the star had in the crater left but it had no accuracy and missed a city by only a few miles. This star seemed like a sign from the gods. It told him one of the main principals of his future fighting style; Power without focus is not power, it is arrogance. Taking this concept and another one of his own creation the creator manifested all of his knowledge of fighting into one physical form known as the Style of the Broken Sword, later to be renamed the Eternal Style of the Broken Sword because of the length of it's existence. The Eternal Style of the Broken Sword relies heavily on three different physical attributes; Strength, Agility, and Accuracy. Strength and Agility are obvious attributes in a fighting style but not so much Accuracy. Unlike other styles that focus on pure power and speed or pain tolerance the Hateshiganai-ryu no Kujikeruken focuses on power, speed, and the delivery system. According to the creator there are parts of the body that will always be weaker than others because they cannot be trained (groin, neck, joints, etc.) and if you deliver a powerful attack that is too quick to be blocked that hits dead on to one of the weak points you will do much more damage than you would with a hundred wild and random attacks that are equally as powerful. The practitioner also believes that with only speed and power the user will be an enemy to be reckoned with but one that can also be easily beaten because at high speeds it gets much harder to hit someone just right. Though this seems odd for a power hungry country like Rock to adopt such an offbeat style as their official style it has proven itself time and again that it is not to be underestimated. Stage 1 Academy The Bound Wolf that will Devour God Kurau Jouten The name of the style refers to an ancient legend in the Earth Country that one day a giant wolf will devour the creator of the earth. This legendary allusion makes reference as the wolf being the practitioner foreshadowing the future power that they will have at their fingertips. The significance of this first stage is to put the practitioner one step in front of non-practitioner by training their speed at a young age. This speed also gives the practitioner a better stage to which they can start training their accuracy so that the attacks will be much more exact than normally. Stage 2 Academy The Giant Slayer is Born no Kyojin Bo-n Due to the speed of the user being trained in the previous stage this stage trains the two other attributes essential to the style; strength and accuracy. The practitioner goes under several different tests that push their strength to the limit then force them to be delicate and accurate with it like throwing a heavy rock into a certain goal. Strength is emphasized more than accuracy in this stage so many times mistakes in hitting targets dead on will be forgiven while mistakes in feats of strength will not be. Stage 3 Genin The Hanged Man Who Became God no Hangunai Omomuku Jouten More skilled genin level practitioners can move on to this stage in which the focus of the style is temporarily switched. With a new found strength and accuracy in battle the practitioner begins to focus again on their speed so that it doesn't fall behind their other attributes. The practitioner will now don weighted armlets and leglets to train their speed. The weights hold back the practitioner's natural speed making them push their bodies in fights to compensate for the lost. To help make up in the difficulty of training the practitioner begins learning how to make their punches more devastating by working out the accuracy of their punches. To train this special targets are usually thrown at the practitioner, which burst open with a red corn syrup when hit in a particular spot marked with a bulls-eye. These are thrown at the practitioner at a relatively slow pace because instead of trying to train over all accuracy they are trying to train putting a lot of strength behind a punch but keeping it accurate as well. To be officially recognized at this level the practitioner must take a chip out of granite slab, which is actually very difficult. Stage 4 Genin The Condemned Moon and the Damned Sun Bachiataridainichi Continuing on the focuses from the last level the practitioner continues to train their speed and their accuracy. Lightweight rocks are tied down to all over the practitioner's body. While these are not heavy enough to weigh the practitioner down much they are placed in certain awkward positions that force the practitioner to try and avoid them while moving or be struck by it. To make this more of a challenge some of the rocks may be sharp. The accuracy of the practitioner is also trained. Instead of being trained to make a decisive hit to a certain spot though they are instead learning to make their average hits more accurate. So when they go to hit the targets this time their goal is to not bust it open but to knock it back at the thrower and to do so as many times as possible. Stage 5 Chuunin The Great Eye that Knows All Unchiku After becoming thoroughly swift the practitioner begins to pick up on their strength training once again. They don the rocks once again but this time they are more conforming to the body and much heavier making even simple movements difficult to perform. As they grow stronger they continue to learn how to focus this power so that it doesn't become uncontrollable. To kill two birds with one stone a myriad of large rocks are found. Someone will look for the weak points on the rock and once found they will be marked and then thrown at the practitioner. If they miss the weak point with one of their attacks they are penalized with the pain of striking a rock that they are not yet strong enough to destroy. If they hit the weak point that is marked they are rewarded with a rock crumbling at their attack. While the rock throwing training obviously has its accuracy training down it also trains the practitioner's strength with a simple concept; have enough power to get the job done or get hurt trying. It is very good at convincing those that are too weak to break the rocks even when striking the weak point to work a bit harder. To be officially recognized at this level the practitioner must completely destroy a granite slab with one punch Stage 6 Chunin The Arrow of the Blind Brother Burahakuya Taking the main focus of the last stage and putting it on the back burner the practitioner now focuses on their Accuracy and somewhat on their strength. This stage is very important to the development of the practitioner of the style. Instead of trying to train their eye sight trying to hit dead on the user is taught how to not rely on their eyesight so much and work their way around the need for it and using their trained eye sight along with this new training the user is more able to hit their target without mistake. They continue on with the practice of using a rock to train but instead of rocks being thrown at them they are brought to a very large rock where a weak point for them to exploit is created and the same concept of the last stage rings true; you miss you hits a solid rock that you can't break. Stage 7 Jounin Joy Hath Been Slain Joiyaru True to its name this is the style in which the training becomes much more intense. In fact at this point the main philosophy is 'Do or Die' and it reflects in the newfound life risking training methods. This stage trains speed, reaction time, and how important being able to put a lot of force behind a single shot is. The way the practitioner is trained is that they stand at the bottom of a hill and large boulders are sent at him at a horrifying rate. The boulders have a white 'X' painted on them and when they are sent at the practitioner he has two options; destroy the boulder or get out of the way. The latter is anything but acceptable. Though it takes a while for the practitioner to get used to the training they are eventually able to run into the rolling boulders and hit the 'X' dead on because in layman terms their lives depend on it. The test for this stage is being able to bust through 5 consecutive boulders without fail. Stage 8 Jonin The Spear of the Fallen Valkyrie no Rakuvarukyrie At this point the practitioner takes a well-deserved break when it comes to their accuracy and instead goes on training the rest of their body in hopes of improving it. The practitioner begins going through several serious obstacle courses and training. One of their most infamous training methods is to try and stop boulders that are falling down a hill or if they are especially confident trying to stop rockslides. Unlike in the previous stages where they focused mainly on one attribute then sort of worked with the other both strength and agility are trained equally. Their agility is put to the test when they have to out run avalanches on some of the biggest mountains in the Earth country. They can also train their agility by working with several weight systems and training methods but outrunning the avalanches are the more favored. Stage 9 Saanin The Maiden Who Cried Red Gold Ikkatsu Niirokogane This is the real deal. This is when it all comes down to the practitioner and his will. This is where the anticipated question is answered; 'When it comes down to it, will you swing the bat?' The practitioner spends a month doing nothing but training their strength and accuracy. Once that month has passed the test to end all tests comes. The practitioner stands in the middle of a rocky wasteland and awaits a fake meteor created by a higher up practitioner. The entire point of the test is to strike the meteor in just the right place before it hits the ground to completely destroy it. Needless to say not many survive. Stage 10 Sanin The Blade Known as Balmung Omotedatsu Barumungu Fast as a lightning bolt, Strong as a falling meteor, and a deadly accurate shot the practitioner has now reached the full epitome of the Eternal Style of the Broken Sword. Ironically the name of the style is based on a legendary sword wielded by an ancient pagan god from the Earth Country but it is named so for good reason. In his final battle throws the god died in battle by another god's hand but this was because his blade had been destroyed in the battle. This story is meant to teach humility to the practitioners that reach this level so they do not become too arrogant and fool hardy. In this final stage the practitioner works on all of the attributes that they were working on in the style trying to give everything one last balance out.